


I give (You take)

by Eunoria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Future warnings are in the future, M/M, Serial Killer, dub-con, graphic depictions of death and destruction, hannibal-inspired, i have so many delicious ideas for this fic, inspired by Eli-sin-g's post, non-con, prisoner au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoria/pseuds/Eunoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any doctor would have a difficult time treating their own relatives. Especially if he's a serial killer.</p><p>~summary curtesy of sansansyya on tumblr.</p><p>Russian translation by sansansyya: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4675237<br/>Spanish translation by hanasaki: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7860676/chapters/17950111</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [I give (You take)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860676) by [hanasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasaki/pseuds/hanasaki)



> Ok, I wrote this thing on an iPhone because I'm on a vacation and I can't run away from my ships. Forgive the shortness the next one will be longer (I hope). Inspired by eli-sin-g's post on tumblr. You can find them at http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com.

"Please sit down."

The plush chairs in the director's office made Sans wonder just where the government's funds were going to. But he didn't voice his thoughts as he seated himself.

The director folded his hands together, "Now, Doctor Gaster-"

"Please, Sans is fine, Doctor Gaster is my father's name."

"Ah," the director leaned back on his luxurious office chair, hands clasped in a more relaxed position, "I was wondering if you were the famous Doctor Wingding Gaster's son. This will make what I'm about to tell you much easier."

Sans strained to keep his smile. He didn't like to be reminded of his father.

"-Sans, Tell me. How many years have you been treating patients?"

"A year."

"A very prestigious year for you. You have preformed admirably under difficult circumstances. I heard you even cured a young child of their delusion that they were reliving the same day over and over again-"

"I wouldn't say cured, director. Mental illness is a chronic illness. Many of my patients never truly recover. What I do is try to lessen the symptoms and help my patients cope with their illnesses."

"Yes, quite," the director waved his hand in dismissal, "This is why I have decided to assign you to this case," the director slid a manila folder over to him.

He leaned to retrieve the folder and opened it to reveal an enlarged photo of- Color drained from his bleached bones. He knew that face. It was a face plastered all over the headlines of every major newspaper for the past week, "you mean the Grim Ripper?"

"Yes."

Sans felt his mouth dry as he replaced the file back on the ebony desk with shaking fingers, "I'm sorry sir. I must have given you the wrong impression. I am not a forensic psychiatrist. I specialize in treating monsters suffering from delusion, depression, and the occasional mild case of schizophrenia. I don't work with hardened serial killers-"

"He asked for you by name."

Sans blinked several times, sweat accumulating across his forehead, "I don't understand."

The directors leaned forward, "Please, Doctor. He refuses to talk to anyone other than you. Not even his lawyer can get through to him-"

"NO! I can't- I can't- I-"

"27 monsters."

"What?"

"That's the dust count revealed so far, though," the director folded his hands, "the police suspect that he's killed more and that he keeps some of them alive somewhere to preform... Unspeakable acts."

Sans couldn't stop his phalanges from shaking, "why-why are you telling me this?"

"We need you to get him to tell you where he is keeping them."

Sans swallowed, "how am I supposed to-"

"Anything will help."

Sans deadpanned. He wasn't equipped to handle low level drug dealers; let alone fish information from a convicted serial killer. Sure, he was quickly making a name for himself in only a year, but still, that was just a year.

"Please, Sans, we are at the end of our rope. The families... They need answers..."

"I- I-" his hands shook. Just the prospect of going near a monster capable of such heinous crimes that-

 _Brother!_ He hesitated, recalling his little brother's tear-streaked face as two large monsters in white dragged his brother away. He never found him. Never found peace. Sometimes, he still heard his brother's screams as he closed his eyes-

"Ok." He answered weakly.

The director gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you. You will begin tomorrow. The appointment time and other necessary information is in the file."

Sans nodded wordlessly, taking this as his queue to leave.

As he closed the thick doors behind him, he wondered just what the hell he agreed to.

 


	2. The Good Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I swear I will reply to each one after I post this! It's really just that I'm on vacation and good wifi is few and far between. Well I hope you enjoy this one!

Once Sans got back into his one room apartment, he began pouring through the files as well as the police database to gather as much information about his future patient as he could.

And the files were... Disappointing to say the least. The New Home police force were either terribly lazy or just plain terrible at their jobs because they only obtained the barest amount regarding his patient's background.

The patient, Doctor Page Serif, was described as well-mannered, quiet. He settled in New Home ten years ago, opening a small clinic off the forest coast. His few friends and many patients described him as a kind- if not distant- monster who kept mostly to himself. His familial background was left blank.

Surprisingly, the more informative pieces were about his victims and where they were found.

The police would receive an anonymous phone call with a cryptic message that, when deciphered, would point them to a remote location. Always in the middle of nowhere, always in a clearing devoid of plant life.

How the dust was arranged was also peculiar.

It would always be found in a sterilized transparent mason jar with a lone white cypress flower sitting in the center of the remains. Tied around the brim of the jar would be a note in handwritten dark script denoting the monster's name. Due to the symbolic meaning behind the cypress flower, the killer was dubbed the 'grim ripper' by the forensic staff and the name somehow cycled it's way to every newsletter in New Home.

The arrangement was unsettling. All the dust pooled into a neat pile at the bottom of the glass. Monster dust was inherently sticky; it stuck to everything it touched. The doctor must have gone through a lot of trouble to have it so meticulously arranged.

 _It's an insult_ , Sans grumbled behind bleary eyes, _the killer didn't want to grace the monster with a proper burial so he put the dust in sterile containers like test tubes. He dishonors their remains._

How the police even caught the doctor was also a bit of a mystery. The police took credit for finally catching the perp, but... The whole affair didn't make sense to Sans. For a monster so meticulous that not a speck of dust would be stuck to anywhere but at the bottom of a glass jar to leave a lone fingerprint on the note card...

He would have thought it a hoax, if the doctor had not confessed immediately to the crime as well as held the clothing some of the victims wore on their disappearance.

 _Why would the killer make such an elementary mistake?_ Sans yawned, wiping his sleepy eyes, _It's almost as if he wanted to be caught._

Maybe he did.

Sans riffled through the file when a small envelope dropped from underneath the pages. He opened the package and found a small tape with the word 'interview' written on the side in ballpoint pen.

Sans popped it into a cassette player and pressed play.

A grainy voice spoke, 'this is officer Simon Fisher interviewing inmate 7692202, Doctor Page Serif. Hello Doctor-'

'Good evening, officer,' a dark sonorous voice answered politely.

Sans shivered. The voice was completely void of emotions. Calm, collective. Dangerous.

'Will you tell us where you are hiding the other monsters?'

'Not until you grant me one small request.'

'We do not negotiate with-'

'You will not get a word from me until you give me what I want.'

'We will not-'

'It is not an unreasonable request, officer. All I wish is for a psychiatrist to treat me.'

The tape was silent for a moment before the officer spoke again, 'that can be arranged. Warden, would you please send for-'

'On one condition, I choose the psychiatrist.'

'Now hold on-'

'Please, he does not live far. In fact he resides in this very city.'

The office grumbled with obvious frustration, 'who is it then?'

'Doctor Sans Gaster.'

Sans frowned. The doctor had planned this. Planned his own capture and manipulated the police- to what end? To get Sans to treat him? Why choose such means instead of just walking into Sans' clinic while he was still a free man?

Sans rested his head on the table, distantly listening to the recording.

Just what was this monster planning?

He closed his eye sockets.

_"Big brother!"_

_Papyrus' small ruby red eyelights were filled to the brim with tears, tiny skeletal fists grasping onto Sans' ruined shirt._

_"baby bro, don't be afraid," Sans grunted, feeling his hp draining. As long as it's not Papyrus. He would take on anything they gave him as long as It wasn't his baby bro._

_"I'm not afraid. Everything will get better," Papyrus rested his head on Sans' shoulder, "I found something to replace us."_

_Before Sans could ask, his little brother produced a small decapitated animal, it's body was so torn and mangled that it's species was practically unrecognizable._

_His brother held up the body like a prize, "If we give them this skeleton, they won't hurt us anymore, right?"_

Sans jolted awake, soul pulsing in his throat, his breathing coming out in rasping gasps. He grabbed his chest, willing himself to calm.

 _It's just a dream,_  he wiped his eye sockets, _just a-_

He opened his eyes to look down at the enlarged photo of his future patient, the subject's ruby red eyelights stared back at him with the same playfulness as-

No, it was just a coincidence. There was no way- to even think that-

He rubbed his eyes. The lack of sleep must be really getting to him.

Sure, skeleton monsters were few and far between, but there was no way this skeleton could be his brother... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be writing Dust to Dust but the ideas for this story keeps pouring in! Not happy with the title so I might change it later. I know I said that it would be longer but I'm not that type of writer I guess. Sorry for the shortness. See ya in the next update!


	3. Good Day

Sans walked through the checkin desk, passing the scanners without glancing upwards. His heavy eye sockets were too focused on the papers in hand.

The thought had stuck in his mind all night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the face of his beloved baby brother morph into the smile of that sadistic doctor. So he didn't close his eyes; he didn't sleep all night. He spent the time reading and rereading the documents, memorizing every minute detail till-

"Doc Gaster?"

Sans raised his head in a daze, seeing the impression of black words on white paper on the fish monster's face. His words came out sluggish, distant, "wha-wha?"

The fish monster smiled with shark teeth as he offered his fin, "I'm Blackfish, the warden of this precinct. You're here for Doc Serif, correct?"

It took him a moment to process the warden's words, "Why, yes- uh-"

The warden did not wait for him to finish, already turning towards the hall, "right this way, please."

Sans walked passed the rows upon rows of prison cells. Through the thick transparent glass walls, he saw many inmates curled up, walking in circles, talking to themselves silently in a corner. He felt his anxiety flare up and his soul pulsing in his throat. He had never seen so many acute cases in his entire career. He swallowed thickly. Why did he agree to this?

He let out a strangled shout when an inmate slammed his face against the glass. The jaw opened wide, revealing sickly decaying teeth, as the monster cackled, banging his head on the glass repeatedly.

The fish monster beside him guffawed, "Don't worry about that one. Does it all the damn time. Wonder how he has enough brain cells to function, the sick fuck."

Sans stared at the warden. Was the fish mad too? Should he be scared for his own safety in this madhouse?

He was about to open his mouth to speak when they reached the end of the cell block.

"Here we are. Say hello," the warden gave a small wave and Sans turned to face-

A skeleton monster laying neatly on the bare mattress, his eyes closed. He looked out of place in that orange jumpsuit, so calm compared to the chaos that surround him in the other cells.

Sans took a step towards the cell then froze, eyes wide like a deer's in headlights. The inmate wasn't chained, arms resting languidly at the back of his skull.

He turned to the warden, "w-why is he not restrained?"

"Don't worry, Doc if he tries anything, we'll come in first thing."

Sans shook his head. He didn't have a scrap of trust for this insane fish monster, "No, I don't think-"

"It's quite alright, Blackfish. If Doctor Gaster wishes for me to be restrained, I will comply."

Sans' soul nearly jumped out of his bones when he heard the voice just a few inches from his non-existent ear. He turned to face those ruby red eyes.

_27 monsters_ , the director had said. Those eyes have seen the dust of 27 monsters. Sans felt his soul clog his throat.

The bone around the doctor's eye sockets crinkled, "Good day."

Distantly, Sans felt a fin pat his back, "Don't worry, Doc! Ya see that collar around his neck? That's a magic dampening collar; he's harmless as a newly formed soul!"

He glanced at the small metallic collar around the patient's neck. Doctor Serif was restrained in a sense... Even though his hands were free to do whatever deranged things he pleased. Those long spindling fingers could even clamp around his throat, choking him, while the mad fish-warden guffawed-

"Doc?"

"F-Fine," he answered without thinking, "wait-"

"Great!" The fish rubbed his fins together and Sans almost swore he saw relief in those black eyes, "Well, Doc Serif. Ya know what to do. Get up, turn around and head towards the opposite wall, hands behind your head."

Sans watched as the skeleton monster stood up to his full height, skull almost reaching the ceiling, and his eye lights shrunk into pinpricks. Stars! Even without magic, this monster could easily overpower him and-

"Doc?"

Sans mentally dragged himself out of his panic to see the warden open the door for him. He turned back to see the tall figure in the cell. The monster seemed sane enough.... he swallowed, and though every cell in his brain screamed for him to change his mind, he took a step forward into the cell. Before he even think to recant his decision, the warden closed the glass door behind him. His panic must have shown on his face because the warden give him a not so reassuring full teeth smile, "Tis ok, doc. I'll be right here."

When he turned around, the first thing Sans noticed was how unusually clean the cell was. Everything had it's place- every article of clothing was folded, even the floor was spotless. He had to suppress the urge to take his shoes off-

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, I-it's nothing, thanks!" Sans stuttered nervously. He looked down to where he clenched the files nervously in his hands, not daring to stare into those ruby eyes.

He sat down on the small folding chair across the bed, his eyes scanning the papers, "Doctor Page Serif, correct."

He heard the other skeleton mutter something under his breath as the taller of the two laid back down on the bed.

"Let us begin," Sans straightened his papers. As he fell back into the routine of doctor and patient, he felt the nervousness ebb and his confidence increase, "Doctor, I'm sure you are aware of the charges you are facing. Can you tell me what-"

"Sans," the voice was softer and vaguely familiar.

_No_ , he griped his files harder, _No, don't think about that right now. Don't think of him right now. He's not here. He's gone-_ Sans lifted his eyes of the page and gave his patient a shaky smile, "Yes, Doctor Serif-"

"Enough of this farce."

Sans froze. The other skeleton was sitting up now, his shark teeth curved into a frown, "have you forgotten me after all these years?"

His face paled to a dull chalk white. Sans opened his mouth but no words filled the silence. No. Nonono. This couldn't be happening. This monster before him. This monster- No. he had been looking- _still looking_ \- for him after all these years. There was no way this monster could be-

He felt a hot breath on his cheek bones, "My beloved brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Tell me who didn't see that coming! *no one raises their hands* I know, made it pretty obvious from the start didn't I. Well, to my tumblr followers, yep, quite a bit different from the comic I made a while back (but that was because I made that comic with no real plot in mind!) well, from here on out is uncharted territory! I got some delicious plans for our little skele, literally! *rubs hands together*


	4. You're Safe with Me

Sans stumbled out of his chair, "Se- Se- Securi-"

But before he could complete the word, the other skeleton was on him, strong hands covering his mouth, pushing him down. He hit the floor with a loud 'clank,' temporarily blinding him. Instantly, magic encompassed him against the oncoming threat but before he could collect himself enough to use it, he felt a metallic band clamp around his neck. Wait! Where- he stared at his attacker's bare neck. _Oh_. His struggles weakened as he felt power literally drain from his fingers.

"MMPH!" He screamed through the boney fingers, trying to get the warden's attention, "MmMH-"

"No one is coming for you," a voice whispered low, dangerous into his non-existent ear, "Blackfish is a personal friend of mine. He won't come in even if you screamed. We're in the last cell, furthest from main department. Besides-"

A strangled cry carried in the distance.

The voice laughed, "monsters scream here all the time."

Sans eyes widened. The long secluded corridor, the collar, why the warden hesitated on the restraints- this was a set up.

Fear and panic seared though him. His body shook uncontrollably. He was going to die here. _He was going to die here-_

"Shhh, brother, breathe."

Distantly he felt someone lift him onto their lap, rubbing soothing circles on his back. It felt familiar. It felt safe-

He closed his eyes.

_"Sans," Papyrus cried, "what did that bastard do to you?"_

_Sans coughed as he felt those tiny arms wrap around him._

_"I'll kill them," His little brother growled into his ribs, "I swear I'll kill them all!"_

He blinked the tears away, "N-no-"

A finger brushed his cheekbone, "I'm sorry, Sans, I didn't want to use such harsh methods against you but you forced my hand."

Fear lurched his body upwards, but strong arms wrapped around him, preventing his escape. A hand made its way over his mouth before he could shout, "Please, don't be difficult. I only want a civil conversation."

A million different possible actions ran through his skull instantaneously, but none of them were viable. He was a one hp monster without magic or outside help. He was completely at the mercy of this psychopath. There was no other roads to choose. Sans fell limp against the other monster.

He shivered as he felt the other smile against him, "Can I trust that you will not make things difficult for the both of us?"

Slowly, Sans gave a nod.

He felt the weight shift off of him, giving him space to jump off the other's lap. He stumbled forward trying to create some distance between him and the psychopath, steadying himself on the small metal chair. He turned to face the other, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to see you, bro-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT! You're not my brother!"

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking; his breathing was becoming erratic, but he stood his ground. He wasn't going to let this monster disgrace his brother's memory-

"Designation 5405."

Sans froze. No, it can't. He couldn't possibly know that-

"Father was never good at naming things, so he'd number them," the taller skeleton let his hands fall to his lap, "Back then, I always thought it was cool because it meant we could choose our own names. I gave you yours and you gave me mine."

"Papyrus," tears came unbidden to his eye sockets. He'd always imagined how they would meet, how he would find his brother. They'd find each other in a hospital or he'd recognize Papyrus on the street. There would be tears then they would embrace. Not like this. Nothing like this.

"Sans, I've missed you," his brother stood and began to walk over to-

"Stay away!" Sans placed the chair between them, gripping onto the metal like a lifeline, "Don't come any closer."

Papyrus hesitated with a frown, "Sans-"

"Did you kill all those monsters? Like they claim you did?"

"Sans, I-"

"Answer me."

"Yes and I'd do it all again."

Sans felt his soul drop, "why?" He rasped.

"For what they did to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the shortness but I felt like this was the best place to leave off. I'm definitely an underwriter.


	5. No Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I hope you enjoy this SO MUCH LONGER CHAPTER!! Who am I kidding? I'm terrible at writing length! It's not even 2k words! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the lovely, lovely Amortem-kun drew some wonderful, wonderful fanart for the last chapter. The link is here: http://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/post/148797509850/ahh-i-got-really-hooked-on-this-fic-i-give-you
> 
> I'm so blessed. ;A;

“For what they did to you.”

Sans stared at the skeleton fugitive in disbelief, “Did you think it would do you any good to kill them, to hurt them like they hurt us?”

Papyrus’ frown deepened, “Sans-”

“No,” he looked down to where his hands were gripping the top of the chair, “I never wanted this. I wanted us to be free. To live a life they never let us live-”

“What life?” Papyrus yelled, throwing his hands up into the air, “Listening to monsters drone on and on about their inane problems? Going to the local pub to drown out the guilt? You’re just trading one prison for another.”

Sans flinched, gripping the chair’s frame tightly to keep his hands from shaking, “How long have you been watching me?”

Papyrus paced to the other end of the room, “Long enough to know that your life is practically worthless. You haven’t changed at all, still too afraid to affect the things around you. You’re content to just let things happen to you. It might have been better for you to stay at the instit-"

“Stop it!” He shouted, wiping his face with a shaking hand, “You have no right to analyze my life! You’ve spent yours killing-”

"What's so wrong with that?" Papyrus inquired, red eyes blank of emotion.

Sans felt all the fight and fury leach out of him, “Fine,” He acquiesced quietly, “If this is how you choose to lead your life then you deserve any punishment they give you.”

A heavy silence followed his statement.

Sans felt a dangerous tension surround him, suffocating him in the little cell. Sans swallowed. He hadn't been thinking when he said those words. Hadn't recalled that he was in a room, helpless, with a monster who killed at least 27 other monsters. He opened his mouth, to say what he didn't know, but a long sigh interrupted him.

He watched as the expressionless, emotionless face crumble into one of deep sadness and weariness.

"Fine," Papyrus echoed, voice heavy with exhaustion, "Blackfish... Please escort the good doctor out."

The fortified glass door slid open, but Sans payed little attention to it, "Papyrus, why did you bring me here?"

But his brother had already turned away from him.

"Doctor Gaster?" The fish warden called, hesitantly.

Sans gave Papyrus a final glance before walking out of the cell. He wiped his face, brushing his fingertips on the steel collar-

“Get this wretched thing off me!” He snapped as the door closed behind him.

The startled warden quickly went to his side, sliding the key into the lock. The collar dropped harmlessly into his hands. He stared at it for a long moment before glancing back into the cell, watching as his long lost brother lay back down onto the bed, looking oddly small in the small cell.

Papyrus didn't belong there.

"Uhh, so..."

Sans ignored the warden's fumble for conversation, losing himself in thought.

His brother was a notorious serial killer.

Guilt shook through him.

_This, all of this was his fault._

_If only he hadn't- if Sans had taken care of his brother after-_

But it was too late.

Sans wiped his face with shaking fingers.

He couldn't do this. Couldn't treat his own brother.

A doctor wasn't supposed to treat their close family members. There was too much emotional attachment. He clutched the collar to him. He was going to have to resign first thing tomorrow.

* * *

_He heard the pitter patter of bare bones on tiled floors. He slowly rolled over on the small sterile cot, "Papyrus?"_

_"I did it!" His brother cried, giddy with excitement, "Sans! I did it!"_

_"Mmm, did what, bro?" He yawned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes._

_"I killed him."_

_Sans soul dropped. Instantly sobering up, he opened his eyes. He nearly fainted at the sight._

_Papyrus was covered head to toe in dust, smiling blankly from ear to ear, "I did it, Sans!"_

_Quickly, he rushed over to his smaller brother's side, checking Papyrus' hp, until he caught sight of Papyrus' LOVE, "Papyrus," he breathed, voice trembling, "what did you do?"_

_"I killed father," Papyrus laughed. It was hollow and vacant, "Now he won't hurt you anymore, right?"_

Sans jolted awake, soul racing in his chest. He brought a hand to his face and felt tears. How could he not have known?

Killing animals at a young age...

His vacant happy expression when he told Sans that he had killed their father...

How could Sans not have known?

Maybe, deep down, he did. Maybe that was why he stayed frozen when the police and the men in white came to take his brother away.

Guilt seared through him. If he had fought against them. If he had raised his brother on his own. Maybe it could have all been different. Maybe Papyrus... Could have been different.

He wept silently into his hands.

* * *

It took him a while to collect himself.

He had stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing the tears out of his eye sockets, trying to make himself more presentable. He stared hard at his haggard reflection. All his efforts only emphasized the dark circles around his eye sockets.

He gave up and dried himself off with a towel.

He walked into the main district's office, ready to hand in his resignation to the director, when he heard loud shouts of profanity echo out the office.

"This is MY investigation! MY criminal! You can't just let a CIVILIAN interrogate the witness without coming to me!"

He froze as he reached the door. He knew that voice. It was the voice of Undyne, the chief investigator on the Grim Ripper case. She didn't sound too happy. In fact she sounded absolutely livid.

"I had no choice, chief inspector," came the shaking voice of the director. Sans could just imagine the sweat beading on the director's forehead, "The prisoner gave us no other alternative-"

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO KILLER SCUM! UNDERSTAND?"

Sans flinched at the volume of the investigator’s voice, his skull making a loud thud as it connected with the adjacent wall. He cursed silently, hoping that they didn't hear-

The loud thudding of footsteps rocketing towards the door made him fear otherwise.

He jumped as the door slammed open, revealing a tall flame-haired fish woman, bright yellow eyes glaring down at him. Briefly he wondered if she was related to Blackfish.

"Who're you?" She demanded harshly.

At the volume of her command, he shrunk into himself, "uh-uh, D-doctor Sans Gaster, m-ma'am."

She looked him over with fiery eyes before turning around and striding towards the director, "THIS? This is what I have to work with?"

The director shrugged, sweat really was accumulating on his furry head, "Undyne, we have no choice-"

"Fine, BUT don't think I'm not going to the city about this later!"

She turned and walked out of the door, dragging Sans along with her.

Once she was a fair distance away, she put an arm around him, "Didn't mean to put you through a bad time there, Sansy, just needed to let that asshole know who's really running the show. He thinks just cuz the doc's in _his_ jailhouse, he can call the shots? Boy, he has another thing comin'."

Sans nodded along, not really registering the words, just trying to keep up with the much taller monster's pace.

Undyne stopped and looked down at him, "Say, didja meet the doc yet?"

Sans nodded again.

"Real piece of work, ain't he?"

Not knowing what else to say, he nodded again.

She paused, suddenly looking awkward, "Sans- I mean, Doctor Gas-"

"It's alright. Just call me, Sans."

She looked down at him with an uncomfortable sincerity, "Sans, I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to this. Whatever I said to the director be damned but we are seriously on the end of our line. My officers has looked high and low for the victims and has not found a thing. Really, if you could, by any miracle, convince the doc- really, the families... The city... We would be forever in your debt."

He knew he should have told her then, why he shouldn't be taking the case. How he saw his baby bro's eyes every time he closed his. But her eyes told him that they were resting all their hopes on him and all he could say was, "oh... Ok..."

She flashed him a manic grin as she slapped him hard on the back, "Welcome to the team, Sans!"

Suddenly, her jovial mood turned serious, "look, I'm not trying to scare you but don't listen to a word the doc says. You might be a professional eager to make a name for yourself, but, don't try to use any of your fancy techniques on the doc. This guy'll probably use any word you say against you. He's a manipulative bastard that one. Don't trust a word he says without hard evidence to back it up, capiche?"

He swallowed, nodding his head a fourth time.

"Excellent! Then I'll see ya tomorrow, Sans, 5 pm sharp!" She waved as she ran off.

He stood there, staring at her receding back, his hands shaking at his sides.

He had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit's happening. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	6. For you, I'll give everything

Sans stared at his cellphone, debating whether or not he should pick up the phone. He had been staring at it ever since he awoke in the middle of the night, nightmares still fresh in his mind. Nightmares of Papyrus. His baby brother was all he’d been thinking about these days.

He sighed and picked up the phone.

 _I should tell her._ He thought solemnly, clenching the phone hard, _I should tell her why I'm not right for this case. Why am I keeping this secret?_

Because they needed him. They needed him to fix Papyrus’ mistakes. Most of all, he needed to fix his brother’s mistakes. They were his mistakes too after all. His mistake for allowing the authorities to take Papyrus. For allowing them to twist his baby brother into something terrible-

He jumped, dropping his cellphone when it began to ring.

Sans reached down and collected the phone in trembling fingers, “He-Hello?”

“Sans,” the cool voice of the inspector answered, “Get ready. It’s time.”

* * *

 

"I didn't think you'd come back."

Sans stared at Papyrus through the reinforced glass. His brother looked... smaller, frailer than before, once confident back hunched over in the chair provided. Sans turned away, "I didn't think I would either."

"Very well," Sans heard the shuffling of the other adjusting in their seat, "What would you have of me, _Doctor Gaster_?"

Sans flinched. It was a slight. An cruel insult to call him by their father's name that was innocent enough to slide by the officers' notice. But it was also an attempt to gain a reaction out of him. He bit back his retort.

"Enough chit chat," Undyne snapped, halting beside him, "You got the doc; now where are you hiding the monsters?"

"I'm sorry?" Papyrus still focused on him, red eyes unblinking.

"The monsters you imprisoned," Sans pressed, "tell us where you're hiding them."

Papyrus closed his mouth with a soft click, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please don't insult my intelligence. We both know you're lying," Sans looked down, adjusting his papers, "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Papyrus smiled, it was an awful terrible smile, "Now, now,  _Doctor Gaster_ , how would this be fun if I just told you?"

He tried not to let the moniker get to him, "Doctor Serif-”

“Chief Inspector Undyne,” his brother turned to the fish monster besides him, completely ignoring Sans, “You asked about my upbringing once. Do you want to hear about it now?”

Sans felt the marrow freeze in his bones, “That is besides the point-”

“I didn’t have the conventional parents that you might have had. My mother died giving birth to me and my father, well, he was very important scientist-”

Sans ground his teeth, “Doctor Serif-”

“No,” he felt a clawed hand grasp his shoulder, “No, let him speak.”

“Thank you chief inspector,” Papyrus gave Sans a wicked grin, “You see my mother was always a frail monster. When she gave birth to my older brother, she became weaker. I guess I was the final straw. After her death, my father left me with my brother for weeks without caring for either of us. Yes, I had an older brother. He was more of a father than my father ever was-

Sans blinked away fresh tears, memories bombarding his mind. The faded memories of his mother’s soft voice. The absent father. He closed his eyes, willing the memories and the tears away-

“You see, father always blamed us for mother’s death. However, he was rational man. Instead of beating us, he found more use for us in the lab. When he came back, he stripped us of our clothes, brought us to the lab, and began experimenting on us. The official report to Mayor Asgore was that we were artificially created souls and our father was trying to find a way to keep monsters from falling. What he actually did was torture.”

Sans could feel himself shaking with anticipation for what was to come, “P-papyrus-”

“What’s hilarious was that he even gotten funding and assistants for his so called ‘experiments.’ Every morning, he would come into our room and ask us, ‘which of you will volunteer for testing.’ Every morning my brother would volunteer. Why? I guess he just liked the pain-”

“SHUT UP!” He screamed, tears running down his cheeks, hands gripping both sides of his head, “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IF IT WASN’T ME, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! _I COULDN’T LET THAT BASTARD TOUCH YOU!_ ”

The room grew very silent after his outburst. Sans froze, shaking, eye sockets growing wide.

Undyne looked between them, eyebrows furling.

 _She knows_ , his head screamed. _She knows and now she’s going to detain them both-_

"South of new home,” Papyrus spoke, voice shaking, “Latitude - Longitude: 38,-106, you will find a small house. Look in the basement."

Undyne brought a radio to her lips, "Read, coordinates 38, -106, repeat, coordinates 38, -106. I want all units, emergency personnel, and a swat team there and ready in 30 minutes," she gave Sans a stern look, “We’re discussing this later."

She set off, yelling directions into her radio as she went.

Sans collapsed to his knees, his eyelights growing dark. It was over. His reputation. The years he fought to set a name for himself. Gone.

"Sans."

He didn’t raise his head to acknowledge his brother.

"Sans… I didn’t know. I’m sorry."

He said nothing, listening the the rhythmic thumping in his head.

"Sans-"

“Sans Gaster” Undyne’s stern voice echoed through the dark hall as she approached him, “You are under arrest for withholding evidence in an ongoing criminal investigation.”

Sans gave no resistance as his arms were being chained behind his back, “You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law-”

“Chief Inspector” He distantly heard his brother say, “You are being utterly unreasonable! Doctor Gaster has nothing to do with this!”

“You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish-”

“Chief Inspector Undyne!” His brother was shouting now, banging his fist on the glass window.

Undyne completely ignored Papyrus and continued her statements, “If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?”

Sans gave her a brief nod as he was raised to his feet.

He heard his brother screaming his name as he was walked out of the hall. Distantly, he thought of what his brother said before, _monsters scream here all the time_.


	7. Caught in a Bind

The drive to the precinct was quiet. 

Sans stared through the barred windows into the streets.

It was a beautiful day outside.

"Shit!" He heard the chief inspector curse under her breath, “What the fuck are all these reporters doing in the front steps?”

Sans turned in her direction, true to her statement, there were hoards of monsters with cameras and microphone equipment hoarding the entrance to the precinct. Sans offhandedly wondered if there was a parade today.

“We’re gonna have to go through the bac-” 

But before Undyne could finish that thought, some of the reporters caught sight of the car and began swarming around it. Sans quickly scooted towards the center seat as reporters bombarded them at all sides, rapid firing questions through the slits in the barred windows.

“Are you Sans Gaster? Is it true that you are the brother of the famed Grim Ripper, Page Serif? How long have you known that you’re brother was a serial killer? Were you an accomplice? Did you participate in the brutal killings-”

His eyes widened in horror. How did they know? And so soon? Sans felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. 

“Hey! GET the FUCK out of the way!” Undyne screamed, grabbing her car radio, “MK! I’m gonna need an escort ASAP!”

Sans said nothing, huddling in on himself. Unable to guard himself from the noise with his hands restrained behind him, he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into them.

“THAT’S IT,” Undyne yelled, left eye glowing a sharp blinding blue.

Shouts turned into screams as large blue spears began to surround the vehicle, dispersing the crowd. Finally finding an opening, Undyne speed off, parking the car to a screeching halt at the front doors. Still expending copious amounts of energy to keep up the blue barrier, she stormed out of the car, grabbed Sans roughly by the collar, and dragged him inside.

“WHO THE FUCK RATTED ME OUT?!” Undyne yelled as she entered, pulling Sans along with her.

“Chief inspector Undyne!” A small armless dinosaur monster scampered over before tripping on a pile of papers. 

“MK! Why are there so many reporters outside? Did someone in the precinct-”

“The warden,” Sans whispered, realization dawning on his face.

“Who?!” Undyne yelled as she turned to look at him.

“The warden back at the maximum facility- Blackfish, I think- He knew that Papyrus and I-” Sans swallowed, unable to finish his statement.

Undyne nodded, “MK, get me the read on this Blackfish guy, QUICK!”

“Yes, ma’am!” MK, the yellow dinosaur monster, answered, scrambling to his feet and dashing off to a different room.

Once he was out of view, Undyne sighed, letting Sans go, “Follow me.”

Sans nodded, meekly, as he followed the inspector to a small room with a table surrounded by two lone chairs on either side. 

She directed him towards a chair, “Sit.” 

He sat down with little hesitation, wincing as he tried to adjust his restrained arms.

“Let me help you with that,” She said, clearing her throat uncomfortably. She unchained one arm and chained the other to the table leg.

“I’m going to go out and figure out the situation,” She said before stepping out of the room, “so sit tight.”

With that, she walked out of the room.

Sans sank heavily into his seat, burying his face in his hands. So much had passed in a mere 48 hours. Too much. Everything he’d built; everything he’d known about himself, gone. Everything he left behind, the constant panic, the fear came spiraling back. He choked a sob.

Why did this have to be this way? After he fought so hard to set that life behind him. Had he not suffered enough?

He sat there, shaking for stars knew how long before a rough false cough interrupted his downward spiraling thoughts. He sat up, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes.

They stared at opposite sides of the wall before Undyne cleared her throat uncomfortably, “I’m… I’m gonna have to frisk you. If you want a male officer to do so instead-”

“It-It’s fine,” He answered, his voice shaking.

Undyne gave him a quick frisk and emptied his pockets. he started absentmindedly as his wallet, his cellphone, some old mustard packets, and a crumbled up name card was placed onto the table.

Sans turned to stare at the card with vacant eyes. 

“Do you have a lawyer or someone you want to call?”

“Y-yeah…” Sans picked up the phone provided and dialed the number on the little crumbled card, "Hello, Grillby? This is Sans. I could use a little help."  
\--------

“Hey.”

Sans looked up from the spot he had been staring at for the past hour, “Hey…”

“You’re looking a little worse for wear.”

"Yeah..."

“Didn’t catch you at the bar last night or the night before.”

Sans shrugged, turning away, "been working..."

Grillby frowned, hard to know when dealing with a face of fire, but Sans had known flame elemental long enough to identify his reactions. Sans lowered his head, “... I'm sorry to ask you to come out of retirement."

“Don't be, I gave you that card for a reason."

After a moment of silence, Grillby spoke up, “Do you want the good news or the bad news.”

Sans held his hands to keep them from shaking, “Tell it to me straight, Grillby.”

“Good news is that they can’t incarcerate you because your crime is practically non-existent. Just because you’re related to the guy doesn’t mean that you are a bad monster. Sure, you didn't disclose it, that's going to be a black mark on your medical license, but as long as they can't prove that you were actively involved in the murders, they can't convict you-"

“And the bad news?”

“Always the pessimist,” his old friend sighed, “Bad news is, well, frankly, the news. Reporters are swarming all over the place. Your house, your old haunts, hell, even the bar.”

Sans started at that, “They’re not bothering you or any of the guys are they?”

“Don’t worry. We know how to take care of ourselves. Kicked out any reporter looking for trouble.”

Sans lowered his head, suddenly racked with guilt, "I'm sorry, you don't deserve it."

"Sans... We've been friends for how long? It's fine. I know how to handle it."

Sans said nothing, looking down at his shaking hands.

Grillby let out a sigh, "You have several options. First being, relocate out of the country-"

"Out of the question. This is my home; I refuse to be forced out of it. What's the next one."

"Stay at home and sit the storm out. We could find a way through the mob to give you your essentials but... I don't suggest this path. Some of the monsters who're swarming your house... They're families of the victims the Reap- your bro-"

"I get it!" Sans shouted before remembering himself, "sorry... The next?"

"The final option is to seek sanctuary with the police."

Sans paused at that, "the police?"

"In return for your cooperation on the on-going investigation of your brother's murders."

Sans swallowed, but before he could say anything, Undyne burst into the room with MK stumbling in her wake, “We have a problem. Page Serif has escaped.”


	8. Don't Worry

Sans felt his hands trembling more profusely than before. He could barely hear the conversation taking place over his head.

“Chief inspector, what do we do now?” Grillby asked, concern lacing his usually neutral tone.

“It's obvious who he is after,” she stated nonchalantly, patting Sans on the shoulder, “We’re taking Sans into protective custody.”

“I don’t think-”

“Grillby,” Sans breathed in short shallow breathes but managed to keep his voice steady, “I'll be fine.”

Grillby turned to look at his trembling friend and, almost reluctantly, nodded, “ok, I’ll leave him in your capable hands, chief.”

He spared Sans one more glance before leaving the room.

Undyne gave a vocal yawn before addressing Sans, "Ok, Sans, follow me,"

She unchained him from the desk and walked out of the office with Sans in toe.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Sans nervously asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the jail house,” She answered without pause.

"What?" Sans' eyes widened in surprise, "but is that safe? If Papy-I mean, Dr. Serif is looking for me-"

"Don't worry, Sans," Undyne chuckled, turning to face him, "I have a plan. We've announced that we would be moving you to a remote location to lure your brother out. When he comes looking for you, KAPOW!" She slammed a fist into her hand, "we'll catch him!"

Sans swallowed. He wasn't so sure himself.

The long hallway opened to an empty jail house.

Sans looked into the cells, they were small, much smaller than the cell Papyrus was given. They each had an uncomfortable raggedly looking bed and a slanted metal bar melded to the wall that served as a stool. Then again, this was a place for temporary holding rather than a long term stay. Right?

The two guards who were stationed outside the cells, greeted Undyne as she walked towards them.

She patted Sans on the shoulder, "So this is the high priority prisoner I was talking about."

"Don't worry about it, Chief, we'll handle it from here," said a gruff rabbit monster.

She opened the cell and allowed Sans to stumble in. She made certain that the cell was locked before taking away his handcuffs and turning to leave.

"Go in a grab some rest," Undyne yawned, “I'll be back when we caught the bastard- sorry, your bro. And don't worry, there's nowhere safer than this precinct. I trust these monsters with my life."

Sans sighed as he watched her walk off.

"Is he really your bro?"

He jumped before turning, face to scaly face, to the dragon monster before lowering his head, "y-yeah."

"Do you know how he does it?"

"Does what?"

"Kill those monsters?"

Sans felt a chill run down his spine.

"Dude!" The rabbit monster smacked the dragon monster on the head, "that's like, totally not cool, bro. Let the little dude rest. He looks like he's having a bad time."

"Sorry, yo," the dragon monster rubbed the back of his head, "I just, wanted to know cuz, ya know, not even Alphys knows. And she’s the top scientist around here."

"Hey fellas! You want some coffee?" A voice cried from the southern end of the hall.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Both agreed, ecstatic, "thanks hon!"

"Do you want a cup?"

Sans raised his head to see a kindly spider monster holding a tray of coffee, offering him a cup through the bars, "uh... Sure?" He grabbed the styrofoam cup, grateful for the distraction. She gave him a warm smile before walking towards the main building.

He took a sip a nearly spat it out. The coffee was so hot that all he tasted was pain. He watched, horrified as the two officers downed it in one gulp. Noticing his expression, the rabbit monster gave a low chuckle, “You’ll get used to it if you were on call for all hours.”

Sans nodded as he sat down on the raggedly bed, slowing slipping his own beverage. As he watched the two officers babble about office politics and family life, he wondered just how much had changed. Just days before, he would have been laughing and drinking along with the two of them.

And what was his brother planning to do with him? Did he really want Sans for some nefarious reason? Sans sipped his coffee, furling his brow bones. Papyrus could obviously come and go as he pleased, why allow himself to be detained at all?

THUMP. THUMP.

Sans dropped his coffee cup, not even noticing as it spilled hot coffee all over the front of his coat and pants. The two monsters, his guards had just-

He stared at the fallen bodies with blurred eyes. _Fuck! Fuck! What was-_ He looked down to the spilled cup, his hands shaking. _It was the coffee! It must have been drugged somehow!_

He crawled off the bed and tried to call for help, but his eye sockets were growing so heavy.

It wasn’t long before he fell into darkness.

\----------------------------------

_“Sans”_

He scrunched his eyes and groaned. His head was swimming.

_”Sans”_

He felt a boney hand shake him.

“Not now, Papyrus,” he said, voice haggard. Didn’t his brother know not to wake him? The experiments always took a lot out of him.

_“SANS”_

Sans’ eye sockets flew open. The room was blessedly dark, soft light shined through a small opening revealing a small dark interior with a shadowy figure standing before him- His eyes widened and he leaned away.

His brother, tall and unrestrained, stood over him menacingly.

Papyrus smiled as he watched Sans quake with fear, “Reunited at last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. It's a transition chapter.


	9. Runaway with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These wonderful wonderful people have done some fanart for my story, please check them here!:
> 
> Quinn-tessentiallyobssessed: http://quinn-tessentiallyobssessed.tumblr.com/post/149909373123/i-absolutely-love-eunoriablithe-fic-i-give
> 
> Undervirus-au: http://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/post/149761069879/fanart-for-eunoriablithe-s-ff-i-give-you
> 
> I'm so spoiled by all these wonderful artists. ;_;

Sans bolted upright, head spinning. He cried out grasping his skull in his hands. Was room spinning or was it-

He jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, steadying him. He almost leaned to the touch when he remembered himself and pulled away, “Get off of me!”

Shadows danced across his brother’s face as he frowned, “Sans-”

“Where am I?” His voice was unusually sluggish and he was having a difficult time breathing. He grasped at his chest, “What did you do to me?”

 

“Sans...”

His soul beat at a rabbit’s pace, trembling as a foreign hand raised to touch his face.

“I can’t tell you where we are but know that you’re safe-”

“Safe? With you?” He shouldn’t. It was absurd. It would antagonise him, but, in his half-drugged state, he couldn’t stop himself from bursting into hysterical laughter.

Papyrus just watched him until his laughter died, “I mean what I said. You are safe with me.”

“But what are you going to do to me? Huh? Cut me up and turn me into one of your little test tube abominations-”

“Sans,” His brother voice was low, quiet, dangerous.

Sans’ jaw snapped shut with a soft click.

Papyrus sighed, taking a seat next to him, “You are mistaken. I am not going to harm you,” He looked out the window, “It’s been a long time, brother, and I’ve missed you. Is it not unreasonable to desire company after spending years apart?”

Sans stared at him, unable to process what he was hearing, “You want me stay with you...”

“Yes.”

“Why? You said you followed me for some time. Why didn’t you ask me of this then? Why allow yourself to be detained at all?”

“I wanted to show you who I am before I asked you-”  
“If you think showing me that you are a murderer sweetens the deal-”

“Sans,” Papyrus turned to face him with a somber expression, “I didn’t want to deceive you.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened, “You want me to stay with you... knowing that you will kill again?”

Papyrus’ eyes glowed with a strange coldness but he said nothing.

He stared at his brother, “How could you live with yourself?”

His brother closed those cold eyes with a sigh, “Sans-”

“No! What you did is far worse than anything our father done! You can’t expect me to-”

“If I renounce my ways… will you reconsider?”

Sans’ denial hitched in his throat. If Papyrus decided to- No, he’d already robbed the lives of at least 27 monsters. Could he forgive him? For ending so many lives?

He turned to face Papyrus, the words died on his tongue. His brother was downcast, his eye sockets staring down at the floor, forlorn, “Please, Sans. I’ve been alone for so long…”

A million thoughts sprung into Sans’ mind. He should call Undyne and have his brother detained. Make sure to let the fish monster knew of his brother’ numerous contacts so that they would find the right guard for the job and never allow his brother to see the light of day again.

But he looked at the lines and crevices that made up Papyrus’ face. In the dim light, he saw the thin lines of scars and the dark shadows beneath his brother’s eyes. The government had already seized his brother all those years ago and left him worse than he ever was before.

 _I could help him._ He thought.

Sure he had no experience treating serial killers but he was medically trained and qualified with at least a year of practical experience under his belt. He always regretted allowing the police and the men in white to take his brother. Now was his chance to amend past mistakes.

Slowly, he nodded.

His brother’s wide genuine smile was enough to convince himself that he made the right choice. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans, how wrong you are. Sorry for the shortness but this chapter needed to be.


	10. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG GUYS! 
> 
> The wonderful 0netype made me art! Here's the link: http://0netype.tumblr.com/post/150530811492/eunoriablithe-first-i-was-gonna-draw-kissing
> 
> Please check it out! ^^

_“Sans”_

_He laid there, motionless, as his little brother watched over him, “Sans-”_

_“Looks like Designation 5405 is predisposed today,” a hand reached to grab his brother by the shoulder, “We shall be using Designation 5406 in its stead.”_

_“No,” Sans mouthed with a whispered urgency, “No wait-”_

_“Designation 5406, please come this way,” the hand guided his confused baby brother away from the bedside._

_“No,” Sans tried to move his arms but they felt so heavy by his side, “not him, please, no-”_

“PAPYRUS!” Sans screamed, extending an arm out to grab a hold of the quickly receding figure… and promptly tumbled out of the large plush bed.

 _It was a nightmare,_ he told himself, hugging his legs, _just a nightmare._

He sat up, head spinning from the fall, and tried to steady himself on his bed frame… wait… why did it look so unfamiliar? He didn’t remember his bed being this soft and the bed frame was a dark burgundy color.

On that note, why did the entire room look so unfamiliar? The walls were a deep maroon specked with a tasteful pattern of gold leaf. Paintings framed the walls, scenic views from faraway places. Much like those you’d find in fancy mansions. Entirely different from the dreary blank gray walls he had in his apartment.

Did he really hit his head that hard?

“Sans!”

He jumped, nearly slamming his head against the bedpost, as a tall dark figure made it’s way into the room.

“Wha- who?” Sans blinked several times before his vision stabilized and the memories began pouring in. He didn’t know where he was because he really didn’t know. His serial killer of a brother had kidnapped him and brought him here. He looked up at the taller skeleton’s concerned expression, remembering their conversation from before. He had to tread carefully with his brother.

“I’m fine,” Sans waved off the outstretched hands, “Just had a nightmare. Nothing unusual.”

“You seem to have nightmares often-”

“Papyrus,” Sans frowned. He didn’t liked to be reminded of how his brother stalked him for god knows how long, “It’s fine.”

“Alright,” Papyrus sighed, “I’ll be in the kitchen making us breakfast. You can join me whenever you like.”

Suddenly, Sans felt arms wrap around him, pulling him to his feet. He gave a loud squeak, flushing, as he felt a warm breath against his ear, “but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here.”

He blinked as the warm arms were replaced with the sound of receding footsteps.

He swayed on his feet, unable to process what just happened. It felt so strange. Being there with Papyrus. Finally reunited after all those years-

_He's a manipulative bastard that one._

Sans shook his head as he headed towards the adjoining bathroom to wash his face.

It was just as the chief inspector said. He shouldn’t- couldn’t- be swayed by any kindness his brother showed him. He had to stay vigilant.

 _Papyrus is a manipulative serial killer_ , Sans told his mirrored self, _don’t believe a word he says. Stay focused on your objective. You can help him to get better._

But he was entirely alone on this, with no one to help him if anything went wrong. He couldn’t afford to make one mistake.

His hands shook as he left the room

Finding the kitchen was a simple task. All he had to do was follow the delicious aroma wafting through the air. His stomach growled vocally. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

For a second, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The kitchen was larger than his entire apartment. Pots, pans, knives, and other utensils hung on the walls from largest to smallest. Herbs of all kinds lined the shelves in small pots, huddled under a large bay window. Glass cupboards displayed an awesome array of china; all stacked into neat piles. In the center of the room, stood his brother, humming as he clinked pots and tasted sauces.

The scene was entirely too domestic, very unlike how Sans had envision a serial killer- No, he shook his head. Stay focused. He steeled himself as he always did before the sessions with his patients, “Good morning, Papyrus.”

His brother turned around, teeth breaking into a wide genuine grin, “Morning, Sans.”

Sans felt his soul flutter in his chest.

 _Manipulative serial killer_ , He reminded himself as he took a seat at the kitchen counter, “What are you cooking?”

“Spaghetti al nero di seppia.”

“What?” Sans replied, confused.That was an exotic name just for a plate of spaghetti.

“It’s a special Italian recipe with noodles made out of squid ink,” Papyrus plated the noodles before bringing two plates to the counter, “the ink gives it an interesting hue and flavor. Bon Appetite.”

Sans swallowed as his brother placed the dish in front of him. He knew what Papyrus meant by ‘interesting hue.’ The noodles were completely black, like great wiggling black worms. That image almost put him off the meal all together.

Papyrus chuckled at his reaction, “There’s no need to be so terrified from a plate of spaghetti. I made the noodles myself, which is difficult considering good squid ink is rare and far between, but well worth the trouble. Have a bite, I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

As much as he detested the look of the meal, he had to admit that the pasta smelled wonderful. Tentatively, he raised his fork and took a bite. An explosion of flavor erupted in his mouth. There was an earthy flavor that complimented the silky strange crunch of the noodles. Combined with basil and tomatoes, the dish was exquisite, something one would find in a five star restaurant.

“This is amazing!” Sans exclaimed through a mouthful of noodles.

Papyrus only smiled, watching him eagerly devour his dish.

Sans flushed, suddenly conscious of how rude he must look, and swallowed, “Ar-aren’t you going to eat any?”

“Of course,” His brother answered, bring a forkful to his mouth, “ I just enjoy watching others enjoy my food.”

Sans nodded, that was perfectly reasonable. He slowed his pace, copying Papyrus’ methodical twirling of the noodles, before he decided to begin.

“Brother,” the syllables felt unnatural in his mouth.

“Yes?”

“How did you- Wouldn’t the police come looking for us?”

His brother smiled, “Don’t worry, dear brother, I have everything planned out. Chief Inspector Undyne, bless her heart, is too hot headed to admit that there’s a mole in her precinct. We’ll know before she does if she learns anything.”

“Is that how you… kidnapped me?” Sans asked, staring at his plate.

“Yes, that is how I _rescued_ you, brother,” Papyrus emphasized, “Besides, they won’t find us here. This is a house that I had specially built deep in the forest.”

“But don’t the builders know?”

“Oh, they won’t. They’re all dead.”

Sans froze eyes wide, almost choking on the food he swallowed.

Papyrus chortled softly, “You should see yourself now. No, Sans, I did not kill them. I bribed them very handsomely to turn the other cheek. I also have blackmail material on each and every one of them that will be released if they ever chose to betray me.”

There was a brief silence between them as both brothers ate their food, before Sans asked in a bare whisper,“Why do you do it?”

“Do what?” Papyrus asked, straight faced.

“Kill.”

His brother sighed, shoving a forkful in his mouth, “I’ve already told-”

“No, how do you… how do you feel when you do it?” Sans asked a little forcefully, his voice shaking.

“Sans,” Papyrus sighed, putting his fork down, “I know what you’re trying to do and I’m not in the mood for it.”

“Papyrus-”

“Drop it,” his brother growled, slamming the fork down onto the table.

Sans flinched, nodding his head as he emptied his dish.

“You finished it,” Papyrus said, almost surprised.

Sans flashed a nervous smile, caught off guard by his brother’s sudden pleasant mood, “What can I say? It was very good. Probably the best meal I’ve ever had.”

Papyrus smiled a wide grin. It made Sans uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! ;)  
> This story was inspired by a post by the wonderful eli-sin-g. You can find them on tumblr at http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com


End file.
